kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Part 20
Hmmm ok Stormies so Al was a good guest right? Excalibur:FOOL!! Anyways on speaking of space let's carry on to Deep Space!!!!! Wow wat the HUGE JELLYFISH!!!!!...boss battle time????????????????? For a reward you get Wingblade Command Style huh? The huge jellyfish then "tries to catch a ride".... Now the logo shows up... errrr.... Now goes into a cutscene shows up with a elephant man and 626?....An alarm sounds and well elephant man goes away... then 626 makes his escape.... uhhh movie cliche huh?..... Ven finally shows up then elephant man makes another assumption that Ven is the intruder....Ven goes hero again before 626 shows up and says "Terra", "Aqua"....626 then tries to follow, but Ven only wants to be the "only" hero.. ok let's go.... Grab the 2 treasure chests.. kill the Unversed then go down the hallway...for another cutscene... a very short one...fight and defeat the Unversed.. to open the barricades.. this will be easy, just use the Magnet Aeroga techinque, also since you got Wingblade use that to to slaughter every Unversed....cake wait for it..... walk. Grab the next 2 treasure chest down the hallway then carry on and the same Unversed blockade battle.. kill them all... Elephant man destroys 626's Wayfinder.. why you little!!!.. anyways carry onto the hallway... to the Control room.. on the corridor to ur left there is a huge treasure chest(Map).. and a SAVE point.. SAVE then go to the Moogle and get Thundara if you don't already have it... then go to the next door.. which is the Ship Hub...go down and press the terminal for anti gravity..continue jumping until you reach the next terminal.. press that then get the treasure chest on the other side then backtrack to make it antigravity again...then jump all the way to the top(Note:The treasure chest that you got..the shotlock equip it!!!).. now onto the launch deck...destroy the blasters on either side of the room then go down.. either destroy the terminal then go up the blocks to reach the top(other side) for a treasure chest(Xehanort's report)...or don't touch the terminal and go through the big hole next to the reverse purple t blocks... to the Machinery Bay Access.. get the treasure chest then SAVE.. cos the next area is a boss battle.. the real one.. then to stop that thing from damaging the ship.. when you do that you have a chance to attack, just watch out for his spinning attack(in which case counter).. when he starts going to the top tier, press the terminal then jump to him to stop him!!!. Also he'll start this speedy charging move.. GO UP TO THE TOP TIER OTHERWISE YOU WILL DIE!!!!. There is a way to block his spinning attack.. before he starts spinning go down on him, you'll miss every attack!! but its really risky!!!! Use Shotlocks when possible and always counter his spinning attack.. it's a lifesaver!!!!... there is also chances of him going invisible.. just find him and attack him!!! }} For a reward you get HP increase and deck capacity increase Sti- hmm hmm 626 goes berserk about his Wayfinder breaking.. then 626 goes spelling on us.. then Elephant man goes crazy.. about 626 then 626 gets on the Elephant man face(iterally!!!) and then 626 and Ven runs for it!!!..... 626 and Ven are both fleeing from the Galactic Police but unfortunately 626 then goes Hyperdrive!!!!!....also Ven gets space shockwaved from 626's Hyperdrive......errr... for another reward you get D-Link for 626 as well as Hyperdrive Yay another world done!!! also another Command Board.. errrr..... we then see the next compulsory world... until next time Stormies!!! Land of Departure | <- Previous Page | Next Page -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough